


Quiz Pub Night

by Imandra_Pipkin



Series: #ficletinstruments [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), malec - Fandom
Genre: #ficletinstruments Prompt: Week 8 - Drunk Confessions, Hangover, M/M, Malec AU, Mutual Pining, POV Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 17:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20549789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imandra_Pipkin/pseuds/Imandra_Pipkin
Summary: For 3 years, they participated every fortnight at the quizz pub nights. For Alec, these nice get-togethers with friends and family were nothing but a sociable pastime. Their group name was "The Nephim". They were a mixed troupe with a wide range of interests. Izzy's focus was on research and science, Jace was good at music, Underhill was a computer and technology nerd, while Alec had a vast knowledge of literature and history.All of this changed abruptly when, eight months ago, a new group joined the puizz pub nights: The Downworlder! (What kind of stupid name was that supposed to be anyway?)The Teams:The Nephim - Alec, Izzy, Jace, Clary, UnderhillThe Downworlder - Magnus, Cat, Ragnor, Simon, Lorenzo





	Quiz Pub Night

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Die Nacht des Quiz Pub](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20601245) by [Imandra_Pipkin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imandra_Pipkin/pseuds/Imandra_Pipkin)
  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt: Week 8 - Drunk Confessions**  
Regrets over last nights alcohol consumption not only because of the hangover. Did I really say that? Oh my god they're going to hate me now or think I'm ridiculous. (Spoiler: They don't.)

Alec was rudely awakened when his sister flopped down next to him on his bed. Groaning, he turned in her direction. Izzy grinned at him, holding out a glass of water and painkillers.

Alec took both and cast a suspicious look at his sister, who pressed her phone to her chest.

„So, big brother, what do you remember from last night?“

What did he remember? Magnus came late to the pub, Alec had already believed that he wouldn’t come. When Magnus finally entered the pub, his sight almost took Alec’s breath away. Magnus always looked stunning, but yesterday he surpassed everything.

Alec had his eye on Magnus each time he looked up. He couldn’t focus on the questions, he was too distracted by the red-golden see-through shirt Magnus was wearing.

Of course he didn’t mention that to Izzy.

Alec wanted to win the quiz that night. He was quite confident, because today’s topic was general knowledge.

After ‚The Nephilim‘ lost for the first time to ‚The Downworlder‘, Alec developed a competitive side. ‚The Nephilim‘ didn’t win every time and that was fine for Alec, as long as they had more points than ‚The Downworlder‘. Last time Magnus had been far superior. The theme was TV shows and movies and Alec had finished second to last.

But last night something occurred that had never happened before: ‚The Nephilim‘ were tied to ‚The Downworlder‘. A reason to celebrate for both teams. Together, they redeemed their profit: One free drink per person.

And with that the evening ended for Alec. Judging by his headache, it was more than just one drink.

„We had a tie.“

„Yes. What else?“

Alec frowned. „Was there anything else?“ he asked carefully. He didn’t suspect anything good.

„You can’t remember your complaint and the demand for a repeat?“ Izzy chuckled amused.

„No. Why should I do that?“ He sensed that he wouldn’t like the answer.

„You accused ‚The Downworlder‘ of cheating because of Magnus‘ sexy and distracting outfit, claiming we would have won otherwise.“

Jerkily, Alec sat up in bed. „I didn’t do that, did I?“ His eyes widened in panic. „Izzy, tell me that’s one of your jokes!“

Izzy shook her head and showed her brother the photos on her cell phone, which documented the course of the evening.

With each photo of himself and Magnus, approaching more and more, Alec sank lower back under the covers.

„Wait, is this Andrew in the background, smooching with Lorenzo?“

„Andrew wasn‘t the only one who enjoyed the evening.“ The next picture showed a selfie of Izzy and Simon.

Alec pulled the covers over his head. „Go, let me die alone of embarrassment.“

At the next quiz pub night, Magnus greeted Alec with a smile, a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Suddenly Alec no longer bothered that _Alexander_ was often enough the victim of one of Magnus‘ many innuendos. On the contrary, they considered combining the two teams into one. 

Alone they are strong, together they are unstoppable.

**Author's Note:**

> For a week I have no wifi. Please excuse my clumsy English. I didn't have the opportunity to carefully check my translations.


End file.
